Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory, and particularly relates to a three-dimensional non-volatile memory.
Description of Related Art
Since a non-volatile memory device (e.g., flash memory) has the advantages that stored data does not disappear after power failure, it becomes a widely used memory device for personal computers and electronic equipments.
Currently, flash memory arrays commonly used in the industry include NOR flash memory and NAND flash memory. Since the non-volatile memory structure of NAND flash memory is to connect each of memory cells together in series, degree of integration and area utilization thereof is better than NOR flash memory. Thus, the NAND flash memory has been widely used in a variety of electronic products.
Additionally, to further enhance the degree of integration of the memory device, three-dimensional NAND flash memory is developed. However, since charge storage structures of the memory cells connected in series in current three-dimensional NAND flash memory are structures connected to each other continuously, an interference phenomenon is often generated between the memory cells during operation.